Sweet Treats
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: It's just another summer day filled with the blazing heat of the sun and the cooling droplets of the ocean water. At least, it seems that way on the surface. But those simple days tend to be the most precious.


The warmth of the sun and the sound of laughter is what consumes Twilight Town's shoreline. From the day summer starts till the day it ends, Twilight Town's long stretch of beach is always littered with people. Today is no exception with the sun beaming bright and the only resolve being that of the water teasingly crawling up the shore before retreating.

It all makes one particular blond giddy to the point of threatening to metaphorically implode on himself. He rocks from his toes to the balls of his feet, crunching the sand under his bare feet. He's forgone his flip flops, leaving them in his navy bag slung over his shoulder. Out of the top of it peaks a rolled up towel, too thick to fit inside all of the way.

Shimmering blue eyes are forced to rip away from the ocean and those that frolic in it as the man behind him scoffs. "Geez water boy, you could at least help."

A pout shatters the blissful expression as he lets his bag plop down onto the sand. "You're the one that said go on ahead Xigbar," he replies while sticking his tongue out at the taller man. Even so he begins to help Xigbar while sneaking glances at him.

The short-sleeved, violet button-up flares about his slender yet muscled chest while he sets up the umbrella. Blue-green eyes skirt away from the tanned skin, down the matching swim trunks and to the towels he's laying out. Xigbar doesn't seem to pay him much mind until suddenly he huffs. His lanky frame plops down onto one of the towels just as the other finishes straightening it.

"Hey! I just-"

"Thanks Demyx."

The grin on the older man's face makes him blow a puff of air, one that hits the strands of blond hair daring to try and stick to his forehead. "Yeah, yeah," he mumbles as he sits on the parallel towel. His eyes slip away from the navy trunks that bunch above his knees and to the sparkling water. He can already see the rest of his friends out there splashing and having fun.

Especially Roxas, Axel and Xion. They're the ones that suggested they come today to have some fun – that everyone will be here. And they're right. The shoreline is packed. But it doesn't deter Demyx in the slightest. He's practically drooling at the sight of the ocean and it only makes Xigbar smirk. He can't think of keeping the boy idle a second longer, in fact he's surprised that Demyx hasn't raced to the water yet.

"Go on and have fun," Xigbar says with a droll and a roll of his golden eye.

Demyx doesn't so much as glance over at him before he's up and running to join the trio splashing about in the water. Xigbar chuckles softly and reaches up to adjust his eye patch. His eye follows every move that Demyx makes, from the leap into the water to the hands that send water spraying into Axel's face.

Xigbar isn't one for slinking about in the crashing waves and is content with waiting on the shore among all those that feel the same. The shade of the umbrella stifles the heat, but only a little. He's not even sure how much time passes as he watches Demyx before he has an idea.

On the other hand, Demyx is breathing heavily as he breaks the surface of the water to greedily suck in another breath of air. He's about to dive back under, to go along with Roxas' plan, when he notices that Xigbar isn't beneath their umbrella. Even playing around like he is, he's always aware of that yellow gaze never leaving him. It's comforting in many ways.

Demyx, now completely distracted, begins to swim back to the shore. Xion paddles her float around to look at his retreating back. "Where are you going Demyx?"

Axel snickers, "He's probably just waterlogged."

Eyes narrowing, Roxas splashes at Axel before grabbing a hold of him and sinking the redhead beneath the waves once more. Xion giggles as she drifts over towards them, to which Axel clings onto the inflated plastic. It all gives Demyx the perfect opportunity to get away.

He gets to their towels and glances around, yet he can't seem to catch sight of Xigbar at all. The throngs of people are simply too thick and the glare of the sun, which makes him squint, certainly doesn't help either. Demyx huffs before plopping down onto the towel. The water slides down his sun-kissed skin as he waits, hoping that Xigbar will return soon.

"Hey kiddo, what are you doing? Someone pop your bubble?"

Demyx can't stop the grin that stretches out onto his countenance as he looks up to see Xigbar. Not only that, but the latter holds two ice creams – one in each hand. He shakes his head. No words come out, he can only smile as Xigbar sits down. After all, as fun as it is to flail about in the water, Demyx wants nothing more than to spend time with the older man.

Even though Xigbar will rarely leave the shade of the umbrella, Demyx is alright with this. Especially as he draws his knees up and rests his head on them, "No, just thought I'd take a break."

They've been together for a while now. Demyx has even moved in with Xigbar. But for some reason, sitting beside him right now comforts Demyx more than any other time. The sound of the waves and the laughter of others mixes with the heat of the sun warming their skin. Xigbar may poke fun at him, but Demyx knows that just means he's being paid attention to.

"Come on, take it already."

Demyx stretches back out at the sight of the cerulean ice cream, which is beginning to steadily melt. Happy, he grabs onto it and draws it close. Their hands brush together in the process and it leaves Demyx's fingers tingling from the touch. "Thanks," he beams over at the dark haired man.

That look alone has a tiny smile curling onto Xigbar's lips before he quickly turns it into a smirk. "Don't worry about it, you can repay me later."

The blond raises an eyebrow as he realizes that Xigbar is suddenly closer than he expects. He tentatively glances up at Xigbar from under his lashes, more intent on him than the ice cream that drips onto his fingers. "How?"

"You can load the car."

Demyx can't help but groan at the thought of manual labor. While he's distracted, Xigbar dips his head down and bites off a corner of the sea-salt ice cream.

"Ah! H- Hey, Xig-."

His words die on his tongue as he looks up at the other man just in time for their lips to crash together in a gentle meeting. It's wet, salty and yet unbearably sweet – all thanks to the frozen treat. The kiss leaves Demyx a little dazed as Xigbar pulls away and chuckles. "I was just kidding."

A rich blush covers Demyx's cheeks as he lowers his gaze and resorts to nibbling on his dessert. All the while he can feel Xigbar easing even closer. Demyx silently settles back against Xigbar and relaxes. He knows he'll have to drag Xigbar out into the water before they leave for that. But for now, he doesn't mind just sitting here next to him.

* * *

 _; w ; For my darling Kitty_  
 _I took far too long to get this done and I can't be any more sorry for doing so._  
 _Hopefully the fluff came out well~_


End file.
